Sugar Rush University
Sugar Rush University is a fan fiction created by Adoracynder. It is a mixture of Wreck it Ralph, Monsters University, and Skylanders. It will have 20-25 chapters. Characters Protologist Pandora Winterpop Deutrologists Adorabeezle Winterpop Mike Wazowski Vanellope Von Schweetz Sonia Lewis Recurring Characters Minty Sakura Fuchisa Sakura The Sugar Rush Racers Antologists Taffyta Muttonfudge Candlehead Rancis Fluggerbutter Story Chapter 1 Vanellope: Sour Bill! Get up! Get up! Sour Bill: Mm? What? Vanellope: Today's Adorabeezle's birthday! Sour Bill: Oh please let me sleep for once... Vanellope: GET UP!! Sour Bill: Okay! Okay! What should I do? Vanellope: Start decorating the walls. We need it to be perfect. Sour Bill took some blue streamers and started hanging them on the wall. Then Minty Sakura walked in. Minty: Hey! What's going on here?! Vanellope: We're decorating the house for Adora's birthday. Minty: Can I help? Vanellope: Sure! Chapter 2 Meanwhile, someone was watching... Taffyta: I can't believe it! They're having a party without me! Taffyta stared into her binoculars. Taffyta: Adorabeezle's birthday?! That racer?! Today?! Candlehead: Chill, it's just one day. They'll forget the next day. Rancis: Or we could make them today... Taffyta: Ooh, good idea, Rancis. All right, here's the plan... Meanwhile, Adorabeezle had other things to do... Adorabeezle: Ugh, after a whole day of cleaning, this rain messed it all up! I'm never gonna clean this kart!! ???: Hello, Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle turned around and saw Taffyta and her gang. Adorabeezle: What do you want, Taffyta? Taffyta: You know today's your birthday, isn't it? Adorabeezle: Of course I would know that. Canndlehead: Well guess what, everyone forgot! Adorabeezle: Do you expect me to believe that? Taffyta: If you watch this video... Taffyta pulled out an ipad and showed a reversed video of Vanellope, Minty, and Sour Bill hanging the streamers. Vanellope (in Taffyta's voice): Who cares about Adora's party? Minty (in Candlehead's voice): Let's take everything down! Sour Bill (in Rancis's voice): She doesn't deserve a party anyway! Then Taffyta ended the video. Adorabeezle: Do you think I would believe that? It's just a reversed video of you guys talking. Candlehead: Oh, what happened to your kart? It looks ridiculous! Adorabeezle: Leave me alone, Candlehead. Rancis: How about I help you? (sarcastic) Adorabeezle: Go away, Rancis. Taffyta: How about we take care of it? (sarcastic) Taffyta started to push the kart towards the edge of the cliff. Adorabeezle: Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Candlehead: You can't do anything because... Rancis: You aren't a good racer! Taffyta: So you don't deserve to race! Then Taffyta pushed the kart off the edge. Adorabeezle: NO!! The kart then splashed into a riverside. Taffyta: Now it's your turn. Adorabeezle: Wait, what?! Candlehead and Rancis dragged Adorabeezle by the arms and held her at the edge. Taffyta: Now you feel how unpopular you are. Then Taffyta pushed Adorabeezle and she rolled off the cliff into the river. Now she was covered with mud as well. Taffyta: Good luck getting out! (snickers) Chapter 3 Meanwhile, Vanellope and Minty had finished the decorations. Vanellope: Okay everyone, you know what to do! Minty: I'll go get Adora meanwhile you get ready. Minty walked out the door and looked for Adorabeezle. Minty: Huh, I usually see her in this plateau. Where is she? Then Minty saw tire tracks. Minty: Now this is unusual. Minty followed the tracks until she reached the end. Minty: Something must've happened here. Then Minty saw the Ice Rocket in the river. Minty: Why, that's Adorabeezle's kart! Who would do such a thing? Then Minty ran down the hill and met Adorabeezle sitting on a rock covered with mud. Minty: Adora! What happened? Adorabeezle: Taffyta pushed me here and she dirtied my kart that I've been cleaning all summer. Minty: That Taffyta! She never learns! Don't worry, I'll help you get it out. But first, follow me. Adorabeezle: And, why? Minty: Something's waiting for you at the castle. Minty took Adorabeezle's hand and led her to the castle. Adorabeezle: Why are we here, again? Minty: Something's gonna happen for you. Adorabeezle: Really, what? Minty opened the door and Adorabeezle walked in. Adorabeezle: Why are all the lights off? Then the lights flickered on and everyone jumped out. Everyone: SURPRISE!! Adorabeezle: Whoa! What's going on here?! Vanellope: Happy birthday, Adora! Adorabeezle: Oh my, I almost forgot it's my birthday! Jubileena: Adora, what happened? Why are you covered with mud? Adorabeezle: Taffyta pushed me into the river and dirtied my kart. Vanellope: That Taffyta! She never stops bullying! Minty and I'll help you. Adorabeezle: Really? Thank you! Vanellope: Sour Bill! Give me 3 sponges and 3 buckets of water! Sour Bill: Okay, now you're doing the work? Vanellope: It's for Adorabeezle. Sour Bill: Fine. Sour Bill took the supplies Vanellope needed. Vanellope: Okay! Now let's go clean that kart! Adorabeezle led them to the river. Vanellope: It seems stuck. Okay, on the count of 3, we will pull the rope altogether. 1, 2, 3! The girls pulled with all their strength. Vanellope: That's what I'm talking about! Now let's clean that kart! The girls scrubbed the kart with sponges and water. Soon, the kart was crystal clean. Adorabeezle: Thanks so much, guys! I couldn't do it without you! Vanellope and Minty: You're welcome, Happy Birthday, Adora. Chapter 4 Vanellope: Adora, I have a surprise waiting for you. Adorabeezle: Really, what? Vanellope: Come with me, but close your eyes. Adorabeezle sighed and closed her eyelids. Adorabeezle: Where are we going? Vanellope: You'll find out. Vanellope took Adorabeezle to a plug. Adorabeezle: We're going in another game, right? Vanellope: No hints, keep moving. Then Vanellope stopped. Vanellope: Okay, now you can open them. Adorabeezle opened her eyes and saw the place she had always dreamed of going: Monsters University. Vanellope: Well, do you like it? Adorabeezle: I don't like it, I love it!! Thank you! Thank you! Vanellope: You're welcome. Chapter 5 Meanwhile, 2 monsters were going to Monsters University. Mike: Isn't this amazing? This is our chance to visit MU again for the summer! (sniffs the air) Aah, can't you smell the excitement in the air? Sulley: I think that smell is you, Wazowski. (Shoulder bumps Mike) The two walked into MU. Mike: Hey look! New people on campus! Mike pointed at Adorabeezle and Vanellope. Vanellope: Hey there! I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz and this is Adorabeezle Winterpop. We're here to study at MU. Mike: Oh, so are we! Adorabeezle: So does that mean we all have a room together? Mike: Of course! Adorabeezle: That's great! Now come on, we need to register into the dormitories. Chapter 6 The four registered into the rooms. Mike: Hey ladies, what are you looking forward this school year? Adorabeezle knew the answer to that. Adorabeezle: How do I become a scarer? The next morning, the four packed their things and headed for the scaring school. The teacher greeted them and showed them to their seats. Professor Knight: Good morning, students. Welcome to Scaring 101! I am Professor Knight! Now I'm sure you're all the scariest monster in your town. Well bad news, kids, you're in my town now. And I do not get scared easily! Then the window flew open and a purple dragon came flying out. Professor Knight: Cynder, this is a pleasant surprise. Cynder walked around with her ghosts. Mike: (whispers to Adorabeezle) She's a legend, she broke the all time scare record with a scream in that very can! Cynder straightened her scream can and stared at the audience. Cynder: I don't mean to interrupt, I'd just wanted to stop by to see the- terrifying faces joining my program... Professor Knight: Well my students would love to hear words of.. inspiration... Cynder: Inspiration? Very well. Scariness, is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary... What kind of a monster are you? (looks into Adorabeezle's eyes) It's my job to make great students greater. Not make mediocre students, less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Failed that exam, and you are out of the scaring program. Everyone gasped. Adorabeezle was bewildered. Cynder: So, I should hope you're all.. propery inspired... Cynder then spread her wings and flew out the window. Chapter 7 Professor Knight: All Right, all right, calm down. Our first assignment is to figure out this strange crystal. Adorabeezle: What could that possibly be? Mike: I have no idea. Adorabeezle: It's so... Pretty... Adorabeezle started walking towards the crystal. Vanellope: Careful Adora! Watch out!! Adorabeezle: Huh?! What?! But it was too late. Adorabeezle tripped over a wire and flew towards the crystal. The crystal rocked back and fourth and then it fell. With a ear-piercing smash, it shattered into a million pieces. No one dared to move when suddenly, the pieces started to glow. A familiar shape began forming. Adorabeezle: What is it? When her fingers touched, the shape took the form of her and glowed turquoise. Then the creature descended down to the ground. ???: Where... Where am I? Professor Knight: You're in the scaring program building. Are you okay? ???: Seems my memory has gone amiss. (Sees Adorabeezle) Oh! It's you! Hiya Adorabeezle! Adorabeezle: You.. You know my name? ???: Of course! I was destined to be your sister! My name is Pandora. Chapter 8 Adorabeezle: Pandora? As in Pandora of Ancient Greek? Pandora: That's right! And... Who are your friends? Adorabeezle: Oh yes, sorry. The girl with hazel eyes is Vanellope and this is Mike Wazowski. Pandora giggled. She then got up and paced around the room. Pandora: Hmm... I don't remember where you came from, sis. Adorabeezle: I'll show you to my game Sugar Rush if you'd like. Pandora: That'd be nice. Mike: Can I come too? I've heard Sugar Rush has many areas to explore. Vanellope: Sure thing! All right! Let's go! The four walked back to Sugar Rush. Pandora was amazed of how much candy there were. Pandora: Wow, do you actually eat this stuff? Adorabeezle: Uh, no. We have premium racing- ???: Adora! Adora! Adorabeezle spun around and saw her friend Minty with a small recolor of herself. Minty: Adora, we've gotten a new upgrade! A racer called Fuchisa who was destined to be my sister! Adorabeezle: Coincidence, for sure. I've gotten my sister Pandora. Pandora eyed Fuchisa. Unlike her, Fuchisa wasn't born with fangs or green eyes. Pandora: (thinking) Oh shoot! If I ever show those features to my sis, it would be total chaos! Fuchisa: Um... Hi... Pandora: Hi. How are you? Fuchisa: Fine. So... Where ya from? Pandora: Oh, Monsters University. It's a nice place. Fuchisa: Really? That sounds nice. How long you've lived today? Pandora opens her mouth- Adorabeezle: Hey Minty, how about you, Vanellope, and I show Mike around while your and my sisters have fun alone? Minty and Pandora: That would be nice. Mike: Okay. Let's go. See you Pandora! Pandora waved and she and Fuchisa ran off. Chapter 9 Pandora: So you people race in Sugar Rush? Fuchisa: Yeah. Just wished Taffyta wasn't so competitive. Pandora: Who's Taffyta? Fuchisa: She's a girl in pink who always tries to win. Luckily, your big sister beats her many times before. Pandora: Thank goodness. Um, can I tell you a secret? Fuchisa: Anything. I promise I'd never tell. Pandora heaved a breath. Pandora: When you first saw me, what did you expect? Fuchisa: What you are now. Pandora: Something in my programming... I don't feel normal, somehow. Fuchisa: Everyone's special, Pandy. Pandora: "Pandy"? Fuchisa blushed in embarrassment. Fuchisa: Just gave you a nickname. Pandora: You think I'm normal? Fuchisa: You truly are a good friend, Pandy. I'm lucky to have you. Pandora smiled. Pandora: (in her thoughts) She truly was the one who becomes her friend. Before she was created, Pandora knew how to look into the future. She mainly focused on her own and she sees the same person she sees now as her best friend. But... What was that black girl? It was too blurry to see, but Pandora knew it was not good. Pandora: Thank you. Could you.. or maybe Adorabeezle teach me how to race? It was my crystal-clear dream. Fuchisa: Sure thing. But I think Adorabeezle would do a better job. Speaking of your sister, we should be catching up. It's almost night. Pandora: Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. So the two girls parted ways. One Sugar Sister. One Monster-girl hybrid. Friends. Chapter 10 Dear Diary, Today I'm at MU. I packed my things and walked to school. "Hey Pandora, how are you?" Mike greeted. "Oh, fine." I replied. Mike and I took our seats. "Well, sorry for the interruption yesterday, so I have moved to a new topic: scarification. You need to look scary in order to collect scream for children. So give yourselves a makeover and try to look hideous!" Professor Knight exclaimed. The PNK girls giggled in delight. JOX, ROR, EEK, and HSS groaned. OK said nothing. "I hate makeovers." someone murmured next to me. It turns out it was Sonia Lewis, a black haired student. "Really? What's so bad about it?" I asked her. "You have to put on sludge on your face and rub it on every part of your face." Sonia complained. "Ew..." I did not want to think about it. "I know." Sonia said. "I understand. But we can't disobey a teacher." I eyed the professor, who was staring at us. "Girls? What are you doing?" He asked. "Oh, uh, nothing..." I answered, awkwardly. "Well I suggest you move it. It's almost time for break." He said. "Very well." After class, Sonia and I start hanging out. After school, we walked together. "Oh, uh, I have to go. Adorabeezle's waiting for me." I said. "Ok, see you!" Sonia waved as I left MU. Chapter 11 That was a very long trip. I rushed to the plug and nearly bumped into everyone. But I made it and followed Adorabeezle. "Hey Pandy. Ready for some racing?" Adorabeezle asked. Seems like everyone learned from Fuchisa calling me Pandy. "As ready as I'll ever be." I gazed at the bakery and heaved a breath. It looked nothing like our factories at the Monster world. It smelled sweet and inviting. I was reluctant. "Aren't you worried that a few, well you know, ants eat your karts? I mean it's sweet, right?" I truly was confused. "Oh Pandy, sweetheart, ants don't exist in Sugar Rush." Adorabeezle laughed. "Now let's get-a movin'. The bakery is that-a way." Vanellope said. I followed the two experts. We walked pass the old guard and came across a dark room with large buttons. "Now pick. This is how I entered the race in the first place. Ha, race, place, that's funny." Vanellope laughed. I'' did not know what to pick! All the karts look sweet and inviting. I must been showing frustration in my face when Adorabeezle exclaimed: "Pandy, what's wrong? Your cheeks are burning." "Wha- I... don't know what to pick." I stammered. "Tell ya what, pick your sister's. She definitely does beat me sometimes." Vanellope suggested. I pressed the button that looked like the ''Ice Rocket. Don't get me wrong, I know who each kart belongs to in my future reading. We came across a balance wheel. "What the heck is this?" I asked. "It's a wheel, dummy. We slide the good things in and tip the bad things out." Vanellope explained. "Okaaaayyy..." I gazed at the bad tube. It had eyeballs, snakes, and even spiders; the normal things at the Monster world. We got to work. I saw Adorabeezle tip over the eyeballs, snakes, and spiders. I couldn't take it anymore. "No!! You're doing it all wrong!!" I screeched. I immediately tipped over the bowl and shook the contents of the garbage can in the bowl. "Pandy!! What are you doing?!" Adorabeezle screamed. But the bowl was moving on. The mixer mixed the horrid creatures inside. Guess I didn't save the animals after all. What? I love monster things. The liquid was turquoise and a freezer timer started. Vanellope immediately jumped on the pump. "You're going to freeze it??!!! Those poor snakes and spiders!!!" I was bewildered as the black haired girl kept jumping. Finally, it was ready. I was too scared to move on. I covered my eyes. But at the last minute, the kart door opened and out rolled an elegant purple and teal kart. "I told you it was going to work out." Adorabeezle smiled. I started to cry. Happy and sad. And I didn't stop. Chapter 12 Day 3 Dear diary, It has been two days after Adorabeezle and Vanellope confiscated the kart in Vanellope's garage. The reason why I didn't go over there for two days is because we had a lot of homework. We had to write an essay about Dean Cynder and he gave us two days. I'm not kidding, it actually took two days to finish. Now here's the fourth date to you. "Morning Pandy. How did it go on making the kart?" Mike asked. "Oh, it was, uh, fine." I lied. It was bizarre. "Well Adorabeezle gave me a call to come over to Sugar Rush after you're done with your homework. She truly cares about you." Mike said. She cares about me?! Her technology kills living things!! "Well don't keep her waiting. It's a weekend." Mike encouraged. "Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." I replied. I ran over to the plug. I pounded on Vanellope's door. "Hey Pandy. Ready to race?" Vanellope asked. "Haven't I told you before?" I was irritated at Vanellope's question. "Geez, Pandy, what's got into you? You've been so bossy lately." Vanellope snapped, annoyed. "Well it isn't my fault. I don't feel bad." I snapped back. "Hey! Break it up, Vani and Pandy. Fighting isn't going to go anywhere. Let's race." Adorabeezle walked in. Before we began, Vanellope shot me a dirty look. I returned the favor. She huffed and ran to catch up with my sister. We went to a training race track. "Now Pandy, be careful. We have power-ups that shoot people off the track. I've deployed several traps waiting for you. You've got to focus on three things: 1. Focus on aiming your own power-ups, 2. Drive as fast as you can. And last, always, always be nice even when you lose. The gamers would not like a huffing racer to be their avatar." Adorabeezle explained. "I understand. We may begin." I acknowledged. Vanellope waved the flag green. I started my engine. She swung it down. I kicked down the pedal. I was too confident. I crashed into a tree. Vanellope slapped her forehead. "It's okay!! I know it's hard, but you'll get it eventually." Adorabeezle comforted me. We tried again. And again. 24 times I smashed into the same tree. Then finally, I got over that part. But then I crashed again at the second tree, which was about 3 feet away from the first tree. Another 24 times I hit the second tree. Then I past that tree the 30th time. And guess what, I hit the tree that was so close to the finish line. 50 times in a row I hit that tree. Vanellope was cursing me with her infuriated faces and Adorabeezle was taking deep breaths. "YOU ARE THE WORST RACER I'VE EVER MET!!!!!!" Vanellope shrieked. I bowed my head. My kart's smoking and all my judge is doing is screaming at me. My kart has dents all over the place and Adorabeezle was heaving huge breaths now. "SHUT UP!!" I screeched at Adorabeezle. She fell back in shock. "And you, leave me alone. I thought you were a good ruler and everyone trusted you. But no, what I see is a nine-year old girl who gets infuriated easily. Being someone who can't conceal her anger is a bad choice indeed. I'm out of here. Try to get me back, I'll scratch the lights out of your eyes." I kicked the dust and walked away. I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 p. m. "Great. Now I have late work." I ran to the dormitory, scribbled through my homework, and fell asleep. Chapter 13 Dear Diary, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I can't stand having to stay in bed anymore!! Today, I have a very bad headache. Mike told me to stay home and heal up. Three weeks in a row I did not go to school! Professor Knight must be giving Fs on my report card. I can't bear to have a bad score because it's January, which means: it's only a few months from summer! I don't want to start MU all over again! I slowly got up. A searing pain in my head made me pull back into the steaming covers of the horrid bed. "Hello, Pandora. Are you getting better?" Sonia walked in with some soup. "Ugh, never been worse. It's still there." I felt my forehead. It was, like, 212 degrees, which I've studied that 212 was the highest temperature in the universe. "Well I'm sure you'll get better soon. Professor Knight said you really need to catch up with your homework. So I've been tasked to bring it to you. Subjects are Scarification, Hideous Overbites, and A Scary Strategy. I'm sure you'll able to master them all." Sonia took out 3 huge textbooks from her black roller backpack. I groaned miserably and leaned over. Sonia gave the books to me. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I have a sickness that doesn't go away." I felt my forehead again. It was still steaming hot. "Aw, don't worry. It'll wear off soon. When it does, I'll be waiting for you." Sonia replied. "That's nice. Speaking of which, the bell's about to ring so hop to it." I stared at the clock. It was 8:39. "Right. I'll bring any homework the professor asks me to bring so good luck and take care." Sonia zipped up her backpack and ran out the door. Then Mike walked in with a bowl of soup. "Hi Pandora. Are you feeling better?" Mike asked me. "Never been worse. It's not going away." I stared at myself at my mirror. My teal hair was in a horrid mess and my green eyes were faded brown. Even my cerise skin was almost white. "Come on, now. You'll get better soon. I promise. Now I gotta go. Take care, honey. I'll be back soon, okay?" Mike took his books and walked out the door. I took small sips of the good soup. It was indeed good with several noodles different colors: the way I like it. Now I recall the events that happened four days ago. Vanellope said I cannot race and Adorabeezle was a nervous wreck. I can't believe that my own family in Sugar Rush had abandoned me. They haven't even gone to visit me for goodness sake!! TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Adoracynder's fanfictions